Nekotalia: Stories From the Cats
by TheElise-RoseDynasty
Summary: Enjoy this Multi chapter story of the Nekotalia gang going on many various adventures! I take requests so don't hesitate if you have something in mind. I also just love reviews! Don't forget to check out my other stories! Enjoy- CRB
1. Chapter 1

Nekotalia: Stories From the Cats

AN- I was inspired to write this by watching my adorable black cat, Stella Luna, leaning against the couch armrest like a little person. She was just so cute I had to write this! You can review and request all you want, as I believe this will be multi-chapter. I looove reviews and requests ( requests give me a chance to write more stories laid down on a template so ya!) I hope you like it!-CRB

Chapter 1-

It was a beautiful day in Japan. There was sunshine, a cool breeze, and cherry blossoms were scattered across the floor in a pink mess. On days like these, Japan would let Tama "Japan Cat" roam and play outside. Today was no given exception

The Japanese Bob-Tail cat rolled around in the soft fallen pink leaves. Needless to say, he was having the time of his life rolling in the sweet grasses and pink petals. By the time the kitty was done, he was covered in pollen, petals, grass, and dirt. It was obvious he had been rolling around outside. Tama stuck his tiny fluffy cat head up to hear the familiar mew of another cat. Just after he was to assume it was nothing, Gino "Italy Cat" came ramming into him on full speed.

"Ve-meow! Ciao, Japan Cat!" He piped

"Kon-nichiwa, Italy Cat. What brings you to Japan?"

"Well, my owner had to visit yours and he decided to take me too so I wouldn't get lonely!"

"Oh, really? I actually enjoy solitude, it gives me peace and let's me relax."

"You like it? I think it's scary!" he mewled

"Well, since you are here would you like some tuna? I have plenty left over." he offered

"Oh no thanks, I prefer pasta over tuna!"

"Pasta? Are cats supposed to eat that?"

"I don't know but it tastes yummy!"

"Oh look over there Japan Cat, it's a creek! Do you think we could catch fish in it?"

" Well it is the springtime here, so I guess-"

"Yay! Let's go!" So off the two kittens set to the nearby creek to play with the fish.

"Oh, oh, Japan Cat, I think I got one!" Many Japanese citizens sat there "aww"ing while the two kitties fished out various fishes like koi and let them go.

"Great job Italy, you finally caught one."

"Japan do you do this a lot? Because your so good!"

"Well, I so come here from time to time when fish are plentiful and catch them. I never take them with me though."

"Why not Japan! I thought you liked tuna!"

" I do, I love tuna! But those are different from river fish. Besides I wouldn't want to take away the beauty these river fish have to offer to this creek."

"Oh, ok-" right as Italy was about to finish, he fell into the creek with a splash.

"Italy Cat are you alright!" Japan Cat questioned with worry in his Japanese voice.

" Ve- I'm alright bit now it's kinda chilly! Do you think we could go back to your place now!"

" Sure Itary, sure."

And with that, the two cats set off through the cherry blossom breeze to Japan Cat's house.

AN- Yay I'm done! I think this will be multi chap. so hang tight, I will have chapter two up soon. I do take requests as well as my friend, CEK, for her Hetalia X Reader Book. In fact, we both take requests for anything! Auf Wiedersehen! -CRB


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

World meetings. Germany _hated_ them. Especially since his two cats Wolfram (Germany Cat) and Viktor (Prussia Cat) would always get into some sort of all-out-feline-brawl."All because Viktor couldn't keep his damn muzzle shut" according to Wolfram. Again, today was no exception.

"West, West!"

" Leave me alone bruder, I'm trying to nap!"

" Awww but West! I'm bored and I wanna go somewhere!"

" Where could be that important right now!"

" Well it's not Sunday just yet so don't go putting your sleeping mask on yet, West! I wanna go beg those stupid ass humans for some milk."

"Well you can go by yourself because I'm not going with you!"

"Come on West, you know your thirsty! Besides all we ever get is water. Wouldn't it be a nice change?"

"No"

"But"

"_No_"

"Please! Please! Please!"

"If I go will you leave me alone!"

"So you'll do it!"

"I will only supervise you!"

"Yes! I knew you'd do it!"

Well Germany Cat finally agreed to do such things, although he was quite pissed about it. Prussia came across his usual restaurant, Feliciano's Pasta Cafe. It was an Italian restaurant that would give Prussia nearly anything he wanted. In fact, this was where he got the majority of his milk, mice, and catnip from. The reason the Italians took so kindly to him, was because of rodents that could have been lurking in back alley, were surely killed by Prussia. For this reason they had plenty of cat treats on hand.

"Meow Wrower" *_scratch scratch* _

"Ah, it's the little kitty! Oh and what's this? He has brought a friend? Welcome, welcome little kitties! We have plenty of mice back in the alley and all sorts of treats and milk for you!" The man speaking was a somewhat plump Italian man with a black mustache and matching hair. He looked to be the owner of the place, since he always catered to with that, the man left to get all sorts of goodies for the cats.

"See West? I told you that you would not be disappointed!"

"Bruder, do you force them to give you all of this?" Asked Wolfram, aware of Italian's gullible nature

"What, nein! Don't be ridiculous. I take care of the rodents and they give me something in turn."

"Well... I guess that ok."

Just then the door flew open to reveal the same portly man with milk and a plate of..._pasta_?

"Hello again kitties. I figured you have done so much already and since you have a little friend along, that I would make you a plate of pasta to share! Think of it as a gift from us!" said the man smiling

"See this West? We hit the jackpot!" he said while rubbing sweetly against the man

"Ja, I guess so"

"Well then let's dig in!" And with that, both kitties started to eat.

Slowly, ever so slowly they ate. One noodle at a time each sharing the meatball that had been perched on top. Each took another bite of pasta. Then they took more and more in until...

*_smack*_

"Oh Mein Gott West! We just kissed!" Prussia said while falling over laughing

"It's not funny!" Germany Cat yelled while turning the dark gray fur on his cheeks pink

"Ahhahahaha! It's like Lady and the Tramp!"

"_Viktor_!"

AN- So what did you all think of chapter 2? Was it what you expected? Well I think you all know where I got my inspiration from! Personally, I would have killed to see this in the anime, so I write a fanfic about it! I hope you enjoyed and to forget to review and request! Chapter 3 will be up soon. Auf Wiedersehen! -CRB


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Invisible Nation Cat

"Hnnn. Look, They're all arguing again."

"Wait a minute, what's your name again?"

"I'm Canada Cat."

"Who?"

"Canada Cat."

Canada Cat and Mr. Kumajirou were attending a cat Allied conference. And just like his owner, no cat noticed him. Hell, his own companion didn't even remember his name. Of course he couldn't quite pronounce Mr. Kumajirou's name either...

"Did any of you hear that?"

"What you mean my totally awesome hero voice?"

"No you git! I thought I could hear someone speak."

"Maybe it was me, Canada Cat."

"Hey, I heard it too Angleterre Cat!"

"Oh my god dudes, what if it's a ghost! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

"If it is ghost, I could scare it away."

"That won't be necessary Russia it's not a ghost. If it were I'd see it."

"Well, I think I know some ancient Chinese rituals used to banish negative energies."

"But I'm Canada not a negative energy!"

"Oh mon dieu, there it was again!"

"Maybe we should just save this meeting for another day, what do you guys think? Because I for one do not want to be near a ghost!"

"Agreed!" All Allies yelled in sync

"Ok then it is settled, Allies will disband." stated Russia

"Disband!" They all said in sync once a more and all together, vanished.

"They all ignored me again!" said Canada Cat angrily as he stomped on all fours down to the river-bend.

"Wait, who are you again?"

" For the last time! I'm Canada Cat!"

Canada cat gazed down at his own reflection.

"Why can't anyone see me? I'm right here. I'm one of the largest countries in the world! How could anyone miss me?"

"Well you talk so softly, that could be it."

"Also, I'm tired of being mistaken for America. What if I went all out? I mean you know, dressed up real fancy and looked nice, It'd be hard to miss me!"

"Whatever you say... By the way, Who are you again?"

"I'm Canada Cat!"

So the very next day that the meeting was held, Tommy (Canada Cat) went all out like he said he would. He wore a grey suit, that had obviously been made for cats, a deep blue tie, and matching top-hat.

"This isn't too fancy Is it?"

"Not if you want to look like your from the 19th Century." The bear replied

"Whatever, they'll have to notice me in this!"

*At the Meeting*

"Hey guys it's me Canada Cat!"

"Whaaaa! you're not Canada!" Screamed England

"You are too old looking to be Canada Cat, Da?"

"Why you do not look a thing like my darling Tommy!" Said France Cat, obviously remembering the cat he raised

" My ancient Chinese senses are saying that you are not Canada."

"Isn't it clear you guys, Thats obviously a 19th Century ghost!" Yelled America Cat

*all falls silent*

"More running away!"

*_dash_*

AN- Whew! The third chapter is done! I'm progressing quickly on this what do you guys think? Don't forget to review and request! Thanks for reading, Chapter 4 should be up and running by tonight. Don't forget to check out other of CEK's and my ( I'm CRB) stories. You will know it was written by me if it has "CRB" in the summary ;) Auf Wiedersehen. -CRB


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4- Neko Bad Touch Trio

"Hey, you! Yes you! What's your name? Hmm, nice name ya got there."

"What, no I'm not being sarcastic."

"Who are we you say? Were the NBTT! Or the Neko Bad Touch Trio. My name is Viktor or Prussia Cat."

"This is Alejandro or Spain Cat."

" And this is Peverell or France Cat."

" This is a nice orange coat if fur you got there."

" Your humans must feed you well."

"Say, you wanna hear a story?"

"Aw come on just a little one?"

"Seriously, alrighty then sit back and relax while I tell you of the NBTT Christmas."

NBBT at Christmas

It was Christmas Eve and all of the Peoples were getting ready for Christmas or Hanukkah I suppose. Well, we were all at France Cat's human's house watching him wrap up various gifts and I think I saw him wrap up a special somethin for England. Ok, ok I'll stay on topic geesh! Well, basically we were just having a ball at Peverell's house.

"Hey, look at this! It looks like someone's in my house!" Peverell shouted

"What's he look like?" Spain shouted back

"Well, he is all fat, he's got a red suit, a white beard, and a shit-sack over his shoulder!"

What do you mean he's Santa Claus? I don't know who that is, but I highly doubt he was this "Santa Claus". Anyways, we all gathered around to find the fat man and there he was!

"What should we do with him?" Alejandro asked

"It looks like he's an opposite burglar!"

" If he's an opposite burglar, wouldn't he be good?" I asked

"Thats what he wants you to think," Peverell whispered

" He's just trying to lead you on by being all opposite and stuff, then he swipes all that he gave you and more away!"

"Then let's do your human a favor and dispose of him! Right amigos!" mewed Alejandro

"I don't think we have a choice." Peverell mumbled

And with that, we started to get rid of the opposite burglar!

"Ready amigos? One, two, three!"

at the same time we all jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. I quickly gathered ribbon and tied him up with it.

"We have you now Monsieur Opposite!" Declared Peverell

"Look at him squirm." I mumbled

"ewwww" we all said in sync

"now what do we do with him Peverell?" Spain Cat asked

"Well, I guess we should just sort of guard him for the night."

"We could each take turns guarding him." I suggested

" But he has minions!" Peverell said

" They take the form of deer but they're really evil demons! We need someone to guard them."

So me being the awesome friend I am, I volunteered. However, an hour or so later, I scratched on the door to come in. I explained that the minions smelled too bad and we needed to switch. So Peverell took my place. However, an hour or so later, A scratch was heard. We opened the door and surely enough, it was Peverell coming in for the same reason. So it was Alejandro's turn. However, an hour or so later a scratch was heard on the door. We opened the door and surely enough, it was the minions coming in because Alejandro smelled too bad. What a crazy world this is...

the next morning Peverell's human woke up.

"Bonjour Peverell! Do you have something for me? I remember that look!" He giggled

However, Peverell's human didn't look that happy when he found Mr. Opposite all tied up and his minions in the house. I wonder why though... We only did him a favor! Never mind all of this, it's getting late. We best get on home to our dens. Well we will see you again hopefully...

AN- Well, CEK said I should write a BTT one so I did. I never thought I'd make them capture Santa Claus though XD. Did any of you get why I named France Cat Peverell? If you didn't look closer! Anyways, review and request! You know, all that jazz. Thanks for reading I will have chapter five up soon! Auf Wiedersehen! -CRB


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ve- fratello!"

"What, what is it..."

"Were friends right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Oh good, because I was starting to think that you didn't like me! But I was wrong we are friends!" chirped a giddy Italy

"Sure, sure." Alfredo (Romano Cat) said softly

" Alfredo, can we go for a walk?"

a sigh escaped Romano Cat's lips

"si..."

"Yay! Let's go then!" Gino happily giggled

Of course, the two troublesome brothers couldn't just simply go on a walk without getting themselves into some sort of sticky situation.

"Alfredo, Alfredo, Alfredo-"

"What!"

" I was going to tell you that tomorrow were going on a picnic with the axis..."

"Gah, fine whatever, I don't care!"

"Fratello~"

"Hummmmph, _what_."

"There's a piece of gum stuck to your fur."

"Oh, thank you."

"Fratellooo"

"What- Is -It..."

"I need to go to the bathroom"

"Well you should have gone before we left shouldn't you!"

"But Alfredo I did!"

"Can't it WAIT!"

"...yes."

"Ah, good."

"Fratello!"

"_WHAT_!"

"There's-"

"Wait! Before you start babbling about nothing, make sure it has meaning and it's actually important. So what, what is it!"

"I was just going to tell you that there's a bike coming your way!"

"Wah- _Reowwwwwwwer_!

AN- Yes! Five chapters in one day! Who knew that Alfredo was a real name XD. Well you know, all the rep. review and request! Check out other stories too! Auf Wiedersehen. -CRB


End file.
